Voldemort
Voldemort is the main antagonist of the Harry Potter series. He is a dark wizard of immense power and is responsible for giving Harry Potter his scar. His magical powers have been unparalelled by any others except the great Albus Dumbledore who was his former Transfiguration teacher and the only wizard he ever feared. History Tom Marvolo Riddle was delivered in 1927 by his witch mother who, weary from labor and grieved from her muggle husband's abandonment, was near death already. She, however, had enough energy left in her to drag herself to an orphanage and deposit her new-born son. The owner of the orphanage came to her. The mother barely lived long enough after that to tell her that his first name was to be Tom, after his father, his middle name Marvolo, after his grandfather, and continue the Riddle family name. She soon after died leaving her orphaned child under the care of the orphanage owner. Throughout Tom's childhood, he showed to be different, to have special abilities, such as making animals perform special tasks they would not ordinarily do, or making people hurt. Having these powers, he nothing short of abused them, mentally scarring his peers, but never getting caught. He was rather despised, and often isolated, spending most of his time in his room. At age eleven, he was visited by Albus Dumbledore, who told him he was a wizard, and was invited to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. During their meeting, Dumbledore was surprised at how highly developed Tom's untrained magical abilites were that early on. He noticed a level of evil in him, and attempted to combat this by locating some items he had stolen, and telling him to return them. It was Dumbledore's belief that he could eliminate Tom's devious behavior by administering the proper care. From the very first day at school, Tom was greatly praised for his demonstrations of magical ability, catching praise most of all, from the potions master Horace Slughorn. Tom became fascinated by the dark arts during his years of education, and only to the awareness of Dumbledore, who at the time, was the Transfiguration teacher. He eventually discovered that Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of the school, hid a deadly creature inside what was called the Chamber of Secrets. His incomplete works of ridding the wizarding world of muggle borns, or "Mudbloods," would be continued by Tom Riddle in his fifth year who unleashed the beast on several muggle-borns throughout the school. In light of the attacks, and eventual death of one of the students who's ghost is now known as Moaning Myrtle, the school would soon close. In response, Tom framed the third-year half-giant Rubeus Hagrid who was at the time raising a large turantula namd Aragog. The entire staff, with the exception of Albus Dumbledore, accepted this beast as the new killer, supported the expulsion of Hagrid, and awarded Tom a special award for services to the school. Due to the belief that the killer was caught, the school remained open. Dumbledore kept an even closer eye on Tom from then on, suspecting he might have had something to do with the attacks. It was not until fifty years later that Harry Potter uncovered the secrets behind this in 1992, and defeated the creature implanted by Salazar Slytherin. In Tom's sixth year, he discovered a dark magical technique called a horcrux which, by concealing a piece of his soul inside an object, would grant him imortality. He questioned his dear friend professor Slughorn on the subject, asking what would happen if one attempted to make seven horcruxes. Despite asking him as though he had recently heard of it, he had already read several books on it, and even made his first horcrux prior to the discussion. Tom's dream after graduating was to become a teacher of defense against the dark arts. At age eighteen, the current headmaster of Hogwarts told him he was too young at the time, and should wait some years before endeavoring for the job again. For several years, he worked at Borgin and Burkes, a dark magic shop. Eventually, he left that place having underwent several dark transformations, and aquired a new name, Lord Voldemort. He revisited Hogwarts to apply for the job, but knew before hand that he would not be allowed due to the lack of trust the new Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had for him. Knowing he would be rejected, it was unknown for quite some time as to why he even came, until Harry Potter deduced in 1997 that he came to deposit one of his horcruxes into a very secret hidden room. Slightly offended at his rejection, he subsequently jinxed the Defense Against the Dark Arts job for which he was applying, disabling any teacher to remain on the job for more than one year, until his death. Tom continued gaining power, and made more horcruxes, and became known as the most powerful dark wizard of all time. He bagan recruiting followers whom he called "Death Eaters," In 1979, one of his most loyal followers, Severus Snape, recounted to him half of a prophecy that had been told of one who could vanquish him. He declared that he would have to hunt down the family of the one who was said to eventually defeat him. He determined by the description of the chosen one in the prophecy that it would be the son of James and Lilly Potter. Snape was startled at His determination to not just kill the child, but the parents too. Snape had had a previous aquaintance with Lilly, and requested that Voldemort not kill Lilly. A year and-a-half later by which time Lilly had given birth to their son Harry, one of his servants, Peter Pettigrew, tipped Voldemort off of the Potter's location, and invaded their residence. Voldemort killed James who stood first to protect his family, and advanced on to find Lilly shielding Harry from harm. Voldemort gave her several chances to live and let him kill the boy, but she stood bavely, not allowing him. Against Snape's request, he killed Lilly. Seeing his alleged eventual vanquisher, he cast a killing curse, but due to an enchantment Lilly had placed on Harry moments ago, it rebounded and hit Voldemort. While he was kept alive by his horcruxes which enabled imortality, he was immensely weakened, and all of his followers fled, assuming him to be dead. Thirteen painful years past until finally one of his servants found him, and eventually helped him return to power in 1994. He regained his strength, and sommoned his supporters who begged for mercy and made excuses for not looking for him which consisted mostly of having believed he was dead. A part of his return was aided by luring Harry Potter away from Hogwarts, and using his blood as part of the necessary ritual. The original plan was to kill Harry just after regaining his strength, but failed, and word of his return leaked. It was not generally accepted, however, until a year later when Harry Potter lead a posse of students into the ministry of Magic which Voldemort attampted to quell by making an appearance and dueling with Dumbledore who came to Harry's defense as he was about to kill him. After the fight, the minister, along with another crowd, caught a glimpse of him, and it was then known to all that he had returned. After that, security became very tight, especially around Hogwarts, but near the summer of 1996, he managed to smuggle some death eaters into the castle, and even assasinate Albus Dumbledore. After that time, his goal was clear; he had to find and kill Harry Potter. He was planning a full scale assault on Hogwarts and the ministry of magic. Seeing Harrly leave that last completely safe haven, he planned an attack at him while he traveled. He tried to kill Harry there, but failed. Voldemort proceeded to overthrow the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts, gaining supreme control over the wizarding world, and leading a smear campaign on Harry marking him as undesirable number one. Throughout fall of 1996 to summer of 1997, he heard of sightings of Harry, and unaware he was hunting his horcruxes. He sought to gain posession of the Elder wand, the most powerful wand in existence, so as to gain ultimate power. In early summer of 1997, he aquired it, but unaware that its loyalty lay with Harry Potter. In mid 1997, he heard of Harry Potter arriving at Hogwarts, and heard of the castle being overtaken by the remaining Order of the Pheonix. In light of this, he lead a full-scale assault on the castle with his death eaters. Instead of joining the fight, he rested in a broken down shack, suspecting that Harry would come to confront him while keeping his snake named Nagini, his last horcrux, safe. He realized that the wand was not serving him as fully as it should have, and summoned Severus Snape whom he believed was th proper master of the wand. Since the loyalty of a wand could be won by defeating the current proper owner, he killed him in the hope of now being unbeatable. He announced that the fighting would cease fo an hour, but until midnight, the slaughter would continue until every last protagonist was killed unless Harry came to face him in the forbidden forest. At midnight, Harry appeared in the forest. Voldemort made a very short speach, and cast a killing curse at Harry who made no attempt to defend himself. While the curse hit and affected Harry, it once again bounced back and hit Voldemort. He, however, was this time merely knocked out for a short amount of time and, after regaining conciousness, sent one of his death eaters over to Harry to check if he was dead. He was reported dead, and had Hagrid, whom he was holding captive at the time, carry his body to the castle for all to see. When declaring victory, there was still some resistance, and Harry's body was dropped and disappeared somewhere. Soon after the announcement, Nagini, his pet snake and last horcrux, was killed, making Voldemort a mortal man once more. In all the tumult, Harry Potter reappeared, revealing himself not to have been dead, and the crowd fell silent, allowing Voldemort to meet Harry face to face undisturbed. After a lecture from Harry as to why the loyalty of the elder wand lay with him, telling him that Snape's loyalty as well has long since lain with the good side, and even having the guts to adress him by his muggle father's name, Tom Riddle, he ends the battle. He casted a killing curse at Harry which, for the third time, bounced back hitting him. This time though, he was mortal, and was killed by his own curse. The dark age was ended and his remaining followers abandoned him once again. Battle vs. Saruman (by Death'sapprentice77) Saruman is walking through the courts of Orthanc, all of a sudden a bolt of green energy surges past his head he turns and sees Voldemort his wand raised for battle. Saruman retaliates hurling a bolt of lightning at Voldemort who apparates away from it and reappears near the wizard and casts Crucio on him. Saruman screams and falls to the ground, writhing in pain. The Dark Lord lifts the curse and prepares another spell but Saruman trips Voldemort with his staff and begins viscously beating him with it. Before he can suffer any more damage Voldemort apparates again a bit further from him. Saruman throws a Fireball at him but Voldemort apparates away and the projectile hits the ground and explodes. He reappears with Nagini and hisses to the snake in parseltounge and Nagini slithers into a nearby brush. Once again Voldemort casts Avada Kedavra. Thinking fast Saruman fires a bolt of lightning hitting the green bolt causing an explosion. Saruman hears hissing and finds that Nagini has slither up next to him ready to bite. Saruman throws the snake with telekinesis and fires a burst of lightning at the snake, frying it. The wizard is caught off guard as Voldemort had appeared next to him and had cast Crucio on him. The dark lord lifts the spell and apparates away not to repeat the first time. He attempts again to cast Avada Kedavra but he is interrupted by Saruman's telekinesis and is pulled across the ground. Saruman spins his opponent around rapidly and then hurls upward. As Voldemort comes down Saruman speeds up the fall and causes the Dark Lord to land head first with a sickening crush. He then allows his Uruk-Hai to dine on his dead opponent. Battle vs. Gandalf (by Sport Shouting) The votes are in. Let's see who won. Gandalf or Voldemort Voldemort, Nagini and 3 Death Eaters walk through an abandoned forest. Gandalf and 4 Hobbits appear about 70 yards away. Gandalf and Voldemort look each other in the eye before Voldemort bellows " AVADA KEDAVRA!" 1 Hobbit is struck by the spell and is killed. Gandalf- 4 Gandalf sends his hobbits in. A Death Eater wielding the flaming broomstick and a hobbit wielding the long sword clash weapons. The hobbit lands a blow through the stomach of the Death Eater. Voldemort- 4 Voldemort sends Nagini after a hobbit. Nagini bites through the hobbit as he falls dead. Gandalf- 3 Gandalf calls his men to him as he begins to retreat. Voldemort and his troops start laughing and chase them. They arrive in the middle of chaos. A spell is cast from Gandalf that kills a Death Eater. Voldemort- 3 The Staff and Flaming Broomstick clash. The Staff wounds the Death Eater and dies chasing Gandalf. Voldemort- 2 Voldemort casts Crucio at a hobbit but misses. He then casts Imperio and makes the hobbit smash himself repeatedly into a tree. Gandalf- 2 Nagini slithers up to a hobbit. The hobbit thrusts the long sword through Nagini killing him. Voldemort feels the effect immediately Voldemort- 1 The last hobbit sneaks up behind Voldemort but steps on a twig and is noticed. Voldemort hits the hobbit in the head with the flaming broomstick and the hobbit is dead. Gandalf- 1 Voldemort runs after Gandalf. As he comes up a hill to get him, Gandalf yells "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Voldemort falls and holds on for dear life as the ground opens up. Gandalf hits Voldemort's hands with his staff and Voldemort falls to his death. Voldemort- 0 WINNER- Gandalf Gandalf won due to his unlimited "horcruxes" and more fighting experience. Battle vs. Shiki Ryougi (by SPARTAN 119) Shiki Ryougi walked into a dark graveyard, knife in hand. In front of her stood a mass men in black robes and masks, centered around a white-skinned man with slit-like nostrils similar to those of a snake. "It appears we had a guest, stand aside, I must 'welcome' her", Voldemort said, commanding hid Death Eaters to part, Allowing Voldemort to walk out and face Shiki. "What brings you here tonight, Muggle?!". "You are Lord Voldemort, right?", Shiki responed with another question. "As a matter of fact", Voldemort said, almost mockingly, "I am" "Oh, I see, you certainly are evil, I guess...", Shiki said drawing her knife, her mystic eyes glowing bright blue "I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU!" "You think you can kill me, Muggle?", Voldemort asked, "I who have walked further along the path to immortality than any man?" Shiki laughed at this, "It matters not, I can kill anything that lives, even if that thing is God!" "We shall see about that", Voldemort said as he raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" A beam of green light flew at Shiki. Ryougi raised her knife and made a perfectly timed slice, which made contact with the beam, dispelling the death curse. Voldemort looked surprised, but quickly regained his composure, "So, there is more to you than there appears, Muggle", he said. "Mystic Eyes of Death Perception", Shiki said, "I can even kill your spells!" Shiki lunged at Voldemort with her knife, but Voldemort disappeared. Shiki looked left and right, Voldemort was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she heard the whoosh of an Avada Kedavra curse flying through the air. Ryougi dodged three meters to the right, so fast she seemed to teleport. The curse missed and shattered a tombstone. Shiki turned on the spot, making another lunge at Voldemort, who apparated out of the way again, reappearing on top of a large, seven-foot-tall statue on top of a particularly ornate tomb. Shiki attacked Voldemort, missing and hitting the tombstone, causing it to crumble. Shiki coughed as she inhaled the dust from the shattered tombstone. As she coughed, she was struck by a spell from Voldemort. Shiki did not die, it was not an Avada Kedavra curse. Instead, Shiki screamed in pain as she felt the sensation of heated knives piercing every inch of body. Shiki fought against the pain caused by the Cruciatus Curse, she had felt far worse, she'd been hit by a car and had her arm torn off. Shiki grabbed Voldemort's wand with her Spirit Grip and snapped it in two. The pain stopped at once. Shiki lunged at Dark Lord, who said in Parseltongue, "Nagini, kill her!" The giant snake slithered in front of Shiki. Ryougi sliced through the snake, decapitating it. Voldemort seized the wand of one of the Death Eaters and aimed it at Shiki, but she was to fast for him. Shiki's Mystic Eyes glowed, showing her the lines running through Voldemort's body, running out from his "origin". Shiki sliced across each of the line running along Voldemort's limbs, slicing each of them off in a spray of blood, before she thrust her knife right into Voldemort's origin, finishing him off. The Dark Lord was no more. WINNER: Shiki Ryougi Battle vs. Imhotep (by HaydenStudios) TBA Battle vs. Darth Vader (by JWarrior89) Warriors are now in combat. Category:Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Evil Warrior Category:English Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Movie Warriors